


Tastes Like Strawberries

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Girl Direction, The X Factor Bungalow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: This is it. They’re a band now. And while they should be spending this two weeks at the bungalow focusing on music, Harry can’t get her mind off Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Tastes Like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mar for the constant support and cheerleading. Words will never express just how much I love and adore you. ♥
> 
> And a massive thank you to Emma for the last minute beta and Brit-pick. You're the absolute best. ♥

“There’s only two rooms. There’s a queen bed in one room and another room with two singles, so some of us will have to share,” Harry says apologetically, glancing around at these girls who she’s going to be spending the next few weeks, or months – the foreseeable future at least, with. 

She bites down on her bottom lip and catches Louis’ gaze.

“I’ll share a single bed with you, Harry,” she says firmly. 

Relief crosses everyone else’s expressions. Even though Liam and Niall had shared a room during boot camp – this is different. This is them – _a band_.

But Harry’s mind is stuck on the fact that Louis volunteered to share a bed with her. She’s a bit annoyed that they’re not going to be sharing the queen bed – this is _her_ place, after all. Well, it’s her step-dad’s place, but Harry should’ve had first choice where to sleep, right? 

And even though she wants to be closer to Louis – she’s not sure how comfortable sharing a _single_ bed is going to be. 

At least Robin was kind enough to let them stay here. So they can _bond_ as a band. She hopes they get to know each other and are all best friends. She really wants that. She wants them to succeed. She wants them to win The X Factor _so badly_.

This is still so surreal to Harry. She isn’t sure if she’s ever going to get used to it. She’s sixteen years old and she’s just been thrown into a band with four strangers all with the same wish – to win this contest. These things just _don’t happen_. 

But apparently it _does_ because here she is with four other girls to make up their five piece girl band. Thankfully, every single one of them looks as nervous as Harry feels.

“Where’s the loo?” Liam asks.

Harry nods. “I’ll show everyone around.” 

She takes the time to point out the bedrooms, the toilet, the bathroom, and of course, the best part – the swimming pool in the back garden. Thank goodness it’s June, and it’s warm – it means they’ll be able to swim.

“So I was thinking we should just get straight to it,” Liam says once she’s back from the toilet. “We’ll pick a song and figure out what everyone’s ranges are, what keys we’re all comfortable singing in and–” 

“That sounds exciting, Liam, really, but I’m hot and there’s a swimming pool with my name on it,” Louis says, interrupting Liam. Liam’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. She blushes heavily when Louis whips her shirt off in front of them.

“Who’s coming with me?” she asks, shoving her jeans down, too. 

“Fuck yeah,” Niall exclaims, hastily pulling her shirt off, too.

Heat spikes inside of Harry as Louis turns to face her and winks. 

“Coming, Curly?” she asks, tugging on a strand of Harry’s curly hair.

The action makes Harry’s stomach swoop, and she can’t help but smile. “Yeah,” she agrees. She ties her hair up with the hair tie that is around her wrist and follows the others to the swimming pool.

Louis cannonballs into the water, making the biggest splash ever. Niall’s laughter echoes all around them.

Somewhere behind them, Harry can hear Liam huffing. 

“We’re meant to be _working_ ,” she says.

“Can’t hear you, Liam! I’m swimming!” 

Louis floats on her back, her skin wet, wet, wet, and Harry stares for a beat too long before she’s walking down the steps into the pool. She spares a glance over her shoulder where Liam and Zayn are – both staring at them with different expressions on their faces. Liam looks annoyed, while Zayn looks apprehensive. She understands where Liam is coming from – they _should_ be figuring out music stuff, but Louis is currently in just a bra and her knickers and her nipples are hard enough that Harry can see them. The fact that she notices makes her miss the last step and she stumbles into the water like an idiot. She hopes Louis didn’t see that. 

A wave of water crashes over Harry, causing her to splutter indignantly. Niall’s laughter surrounds her again. She quickly retaliates, splashing Niall, who just keeps laughing.

They play around for ages – Liam eventually joins them, but Zayn sits on the edge of the pool, with only her feet in the water. Louis jumps on Harry’s back, surprising her, but she has quick reflexes, and she hooks her hands under Louis’ thighs. 

She can feel the shape of Louis’ boobs against her back and she almost slips over. 

“Steady there, Harold,” Louis teases.

“I’m fine,” Harry replies. Louis pats her shoulder and squeezes her legs a little tighter around Harry’s body. 

“Let’s wrestle!” Louis yells, her voice is loud in Harry’s ear, her grip tight on Harry’s shoulders. 

Niall quickly gets up on Liam’s shoulders and they wrestle. Harry plants her feet as best as she can and holds onto Louis so tightly she’s sure that Louis is going to have finger shaped bruises on her thighs by the time night comes. But they win. And the sound of Louis’ laughter fills Harry’s veins and she never wants it to end.

When it’s much later, they make their way into the house, every single one of them sopping wet, and dripping onto the kitchen floor. No one thought to bring towels out, but Harry doesn’t care.

It’s perfect timing that her mum shows up with pizzas. 

“Thanks, Anne, I’m _starving_ ,” Niall exclaims, opening a box and quickly pulling out two slices. The fact that she tries to bite both of them at the same time is more amusing to Harry than it should be.

“You girls stay there, I’ll go get towels,” Anne says. She disappears, leaving them all to stand in the kitchen, dripping water onto the tiled floor, but all of them too busy eating as much pizza as possible to really care.

“Here we go,” Anne says, setting down a stack of towels on the free end of the table. She passes around the towels and each of them immediately wrap themselves in the fluffy fabric.

Her mum approaches, patting Harry on the shoulder. “Your dad will be stopping by with some groceries,” Anne says, rubbing her hand across Harry’s back in a soothing motion. “Is there anything you girls specifically want?”

“Cereal?” Louis suggests.

“I’ve got that on the list,” Anne replies. “If you think of anything, give Robin a call, and he’ll get whatever it is you need. I’ve already put some fruit in the fridge, and there’s plenty of water and teabags, too.”

Harry smiles up at her mum. “Thank you,” she says, giving her mum a half-hug from their position. 

Anne kisses the top of her head. “Don’t stay up too late, girls,” she says with a pointed look. “I’m going to head off. Robin will be about an hour, so call him soon if you think of anything else you need, okay?”

“We will, Mum,” Harry replies. Anne kisses her cheek softly, and then pats her shoulder before leaving.

“Your mum is so fit,” Niall says once the door has closed behind her.

“Niall!” Harry exclaims.

“She’s not wrong, Curly,” Louis teases. “If she wasn’t with Robin, I’d definitely flirt with her.”

An ugly emotion settles in Harry’s chest at those words. She knows she’s both frowning and pouting at the same time, but then Louis winks at her, and Harry’s pout disappears.

“It’s not right to talk about someone’s mum like that,” Liam says, wiping her hands on a napkin. 

“Don’t lie, Li,” Zayn says softly, “you think she’s gorgeous, too.”

Liam’s deep red blush is her only response.

Louis laughs the loudest. “What’s on the telly? I need to shower, but after that, we should watch a film.”

“We _need_ to figure out harmonies and –” 

“I can’t hear you, Liam, I’m too busy getting naked!” Louis calls back as she walks away. 

Heat crawls up Harry’s spine as Louis drops her towel and unhooks her bra. She catches a glimpse of side-boob as Louis turns into the bathroom and Harry almost dies on the spot.

“You alright, Harry?” Niall asks. “You’ve gone all red.”

Harry nods. “I’m fine,” she squeaks in reply.

They all take turns showering. Harry’s too polite and insists on going last, which means there’s barely any hot water for her. She washes as quickly as she can, damning her long, curly hair taking so much time and effort to wash. 

Louis is sitting on their bed when Harry gets out of the shower, staring at her phone. Her thumbs are moving rapidly across the screen and she doesn’t even notice Harry’s presence until Harry clears her throat.

“Oh!” Louis says. “Sorry, do you want me to leave?”

Heat blooms across Harry’s cheeks again. “Erm, just turn around?”

Louis gives her a soft smile and turns so she’s facing away from Harry. 

“Who were you texting?” she asks as she opens a drawer. She already has clothes here that fit, thankfully. But Robin also brought over more with him when he dropped the groceries off, which was good, because Harry is _definitely_ going to run out of stuff. 

“Me mum,” Louis says a lot quieter than Harry was expecting. “…We’re quite close, and I just wanted to tell her I love her.”

“That’s nice of you,” Harry replies. She pulls on fresh underwear, foregoing a bra, as she’s just going to put on pyjamas, too. 

A soft noise makes Harry look over at Louis, who is hastily wiping her eyes. Harry quickly closes the gap between them and pulls Louis into a hug. She sits next to her on the bed, holding her until Louis’ breathing evens out and her hand comes to rest on Harry’s thigh.

“These are cute,” she whispers, tugging the hem of Harry’s _The Little Mermaid_ pyjama shorts. 

“Thanks,” Harry replies. Louis’ hand stays on Harry’s thigh and she looks up, blinking at Harry – her long eyelashes so captivating and beautiful.

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest. Her gaze darts down to look at Louis’ lips. She’s known since the second she met Louis in the X Factor audition toilets that she was attracted to her. And right now, it _definitely_ seems like Louis feels the same.

“I’m hungry,” Louis says, abruptly standing up. “I’m going to see if there’s any pizza left.”

She’s disappeared before Harry even has a chance to register what’s going on. She looks down at her lap, feeling the heat where Louis’ hand rested on her thigh. 

A few moments later, Harry stands up, takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and walks out of the bedroom.

“Your shirt’s inside out,” Niall says.

Harry looks down and frowns, realising that Niall was right. Without thinking, she whips it off, turns it the right way and puts it back on. When she pulls her still wet hair out from the back of the shirt, she looks up and sees Louis staring at her, her mouth agape.

“God, you’ve got great tits, Harry!” Niall exclaims. “Though next time warn us if you’re going to take your shirt off and not have a bra underneath it.”

It’s a surprise to even herself that she doesn’t blush. Instead, she settles into one of the arm chairs to watch whatever it is that is on the television. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn take up the sofa, leaving the other armchair for Louis to sit in. Harry can’t help but watch as she eats the slice of pizza in her hands. She can’t stop staring at Louis’ mouth, wondering what it would feel like to be pressed against her own. 

She wants to kiss Louis – quite desperately. She wanted to in the pool earlier when she could feel Louis’ tits pressing against her back, and she wants to now, when they shared… whatever that moment was in the bedroom.

Just thinking of it makes heat pool between Harry’s legs. She’s certain that she hasn’t read the signals wrong. She… she can’t have, right? Louis was definitely leaning into her earlier – it wasn’t just Harry imagining things. She bites her lip, wondering if she _was_ just imagining things. That would be worse, she decides.

“Right, so, let’s get this out of the way,” Louis begins. 

The movie has finished. Harry has no idea what they were even watching. She blinks and looks over at Louis, who has shifted to the edge of her seat. Her legs are spread, her feet firmly planted like she’s preparing herself for some kind of battle.

“What’s everyone’s sexuality?” 

Harry blinks again. She glances over at the sofa and sees Niall smirk, Liam go red, and Zayn stay as expressionless as ever. 

“I’ll go first – I’m a lesbian,” Louis states. “I just want to make sure I’m not in a band with any homophobic losers.”

“I’m bisexual,” Niall says. She says it so casually, so _easily_ that Harry can’t help but be proud of her.

“Me too,” Zayn adds. 

“Liam?” Louis prompts.

Harry glances at Liam and Liam’s face goes impossibly red. “I… I don’t know. We’re… we’re meant to like boys, aren’t we?”

“…Clearly not all of us,” Louis replies. “Are you straight?”

There’s a beat of silence. Liam looks down at her hands, wringing them together like she’s having some sort of internal crisis. And she might be. Harry isn’t privy to what goes on in her mind. She hopes Liam isn’t hurt by being put on the spot like she is. 

“I don’t think I am,” Liam eventually says. “I’ve never kissed a girl. I’ve never really kissed a boy. Spin the bottle probably doesn’t count… I… I’m not straight,” she says decisively. 

“Curly?” Louis asks.

“Oh. I thought it was obvious?” she says. They all shake their heads. “I’m a lesbian, too.”

The smile that appears on Louis’ face makes Harry tingle all the way down to her toes.

“Good to know that none of us are homophobes, then,” is all Louis says in response.

Harry isn’t sure if she imagines Louis’ gaze lingering on her for a few seconds longer than she looks at the others, but it feels like she did.

“What movie should we watch next?” Niall asks, standing up to look at the shelves of DVDs.

“I like Batman if you have any,” Liam pipes up.

Harry doesn’t miss the fond smile Zayn gives her. 

She still isn’t exactly sure what she makes of all of these girls – but she hopes that the next two weeks bring out their personalities to see if they fit well together. She _hopes_ with her entire heart that they all get along.

“I’m going to get some fruit,” Harry says after a while, getting up. She wanders into the kitchen and opens the fridge, glancing down into it to see what is in there. She grabs the punnet of strawberries and sets it down on the counter. She loves strawberries.

She washes the fruit and cuts out the stems, setting them aside to put in the compost later. 

“Got enough to share?” 

Harry glances over her shoulder and sees Louis coming into the kitchen. She nods. “Yeah, I do.”

Louis grabs one of the biggest strawberries and takes a bite. It’s so wet that juice runs down her chin in a red line. “Mmm, good.” 

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest. Her gaze follows that redness, a little drip hanging from the end of her chin. Without thinking, Harry reaches over and swipes away the drop with her thumb. She brings her hand to her mouth and sucks the wetness off it. 

Louis’ eyes go wide. She licks her lips, Harry can’t help but stare at them. Louis steps closer and before Harry can even register what’s going on, Louis is holding the rest of the strawberry up to her lips. Harry’s mouth automatically opens and she accepts the fruit. The flavours burst across her tongue. Tangy and not quite sweet. It could do with some sugar, she thinks as she chews. 

She swallows and licks her lips, chasing the taste. 

“Harry,” Louis says softly, her voice sounds different. Her eyes are darker, but that could also be because of the low light in the kitchen. Her hand drops to Harry’s hip, squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Harry nods. 

Louis’ gaze flicks from Harry’s eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes again. She smiles ever so softly before their lips press together. It’s a chaste kiss, just their lips touching. But it doesn’t stay chaste for long.

Harry opens her mouth under Louis’, letting their tongues touch for the first time. Her entire body all but sags against Louis’ own. She is quick to cup the back of Louis’ head with her hand, the other moving to Louis’ hip. 

Louis tastes like strawberries. 

Harry never wants to forget it.

Her toes curl into the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, her entire body thrumming with the fact that she’s _kissing Louis_ right now. She whines high in her throat, a little startled that the noise came from her. 

But it breaks the kiss. She immediately leans towards Louis, chasing her lips, needing to kiss her again. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Louis whispers. Harry nods. Louis takes Harry’s hand in her own, their fingers lacing together. As she opens their bedroom door, Louis calls out to the others that they’re going to bed.

“What about the music, Louis?” Liam calls out, sounding annoyed.

“Tomorrow, Liam! I’m tired and want to get some sleep.”

It’s a lie. Well, Harry _hopes_ that it’s a lie. She wants more kisses before she goes to sleep.

And if the grin that Louis gives her is anything to go by, she is _definitely_ going to get more kisses.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since we met,” Louis says once they’re alone in the room, the door shut behind Harry. “I wanted to kiss you right there in the toilets that day.”

“Me too,” Harry replies. Her voice sounds different – huskier somehow. _Louis_ did that to her. She loves it. 

If the look in Louis’ eye is anything to go by, she loves it too.

They make their way to the bed, and Louis sits down on the end, spreading her legs so Harry can stand between them. 

“I really like you,” she says softly, looking up at Harry through her long eyelashes. She pushes Harry’s pyjama shirt up ever so slightly and kisses Harry’s tummy. It makes Harry’s skin tingle and heat pool between her legs. 

“Can we kiss again?” Harry asks, tangling her hand in Louis’ hair. “Please?”

Louis nods. She shifts on the bed and Harry joins her. It’s a tight fit, but it means they have to lie closer together. Harry loves it. She wraps her arm around Louis’ back, stroking over her shirt clad body. She grows bold and pushes the fabric out of the way so she can feel the heat of Louis’ skin against her palm. 

Her own skin burns everywhere Louis touches her. 

They stare at each other, so close, and yet neither of them making the first move. Harry’s gaze flicks down to Louis’ lips again and before she even realises what she’s doing, she’s kissing Louis. 

Louis’ lips are soft and her mouth is warm. She still tastes like strawberries, which Harry is excited to find out. Their tongues gently explore each other’s mouths, slowly, but with a heat behind them that Harry doesn’t think she’s imagining.

As they lie there, Harry can’t help but think of how _happy_ this makes her. She is ecstatic that Louis feels the same. That they’re _doing this_. Her entire body sings with happiness. 

And then Louis’ hand slips up the back of Harry’s shirt, higher than before, her thumb curling around Harry’s ribs. Harry arches into Louis’ touch and she moans _loudly_ when Louis’ thumb brushes over her nipple.

“You have incredible tits,” Louis whispers, kissing down Harry’s jaw. She can feel Louis nipping at the side of her jaw, so she turns her neck to give her better access.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles, her brain foggy with desire. 

Louis’ thumb swipes over her nipple again, but her mouth is there, pressing over Harry’s, swallowing her moan. 

Her own hands finally remember they can touch Louis like this, too, and she does with giddiness. Louis’ body is soft and warm, and everything good in the world. Harry takes a shaky breath and lets her hand roam higher, stopping just under Louis’ boob. Louis takes pity on her, and she places Harry’s hand right over the soft flesh.

Harry’s brain short circuits – she’s touching _Louis’ boob!_ She has no idea what her own name even is anymore.

“Breathe, love,” Louis whispers, gently biting Harry’s earlobe. 

Harry’s breathing is still shaky, she can’t believe they’re doing this. She’s kissing Louis. They’re touching each other’s boobs. And she’s in _absolute heaven_ right now. 

The kisses come to an end. Harry’s lips feel swollen, and, if looking at the puffiness of Louis’ own is any indication of what her own look like, then she knows she looks like she just got thoroughly snogged. Which she _did_. The thought makes her stomach swoop pleasantly.

“So… Girlfriends?” Louis whispers, a lilt of hesitation in her voice.

Harry beams at her. “Girlfriends? Yes, please!”

“So polite,” Louis teases. Their lips press together once more. 

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest. She’s positive Louis can feel it where her hand is still resting just below Harry’s boob. 

She sighs happily, unable to help smiling at Louis. Louis’ own smile fills her vision. Their noses brush gently against each other before their lips meet again. She could do this all night, if given the chance. And boy does she want to. Especially now that she knows explicitly that Louis feels the same. That they’re _girlfriends_. 

Somehow, Harry thinks that _this_ will be better than winning The X Factor.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189259438121)


End file.
